


Just For Tonight

by Numbkid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bondage, Dinner Date, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Jealousy, Neon Being A Brat, Oral Sex, Possessive Kurapika, Possessive Sex, Pre-Dark Continent Arc, Pre-Succession Contest Arc, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slight HisoMachi, Smut, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbkid/pseuds/Numbkid
Summary: Kurapika and Neon's bodyguard-employer relationship has always been difficult; though the recent events had escalated to a disaster. Can the two iron out their differences and misunderstandings before Kurapika's trip to the Dark Continent?
Relationships: Kurapika & Neon Nostrade, Kurapika/Neon Nostrade, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cb_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/gifts).



> Okay, so... This was actually a Kurapika/Reader work originally on my Wattpad, which was written in November 2020. After speaking to Cb_w, I realised that this work can be a Kurapika/Neon, with a bit of tweaks here and there. Actually, I edited A CHUNK of the interactions to fit Kurapika and Neon's dynamic, although there are some similarities to dialogues in the original work. 
> 
> So if anyone sees a Kurapika/Neon work on Wattpad by thelegitNumbkid, that's me. And that's why some wordings are similar. But yeah, this fic is way longer. It's 8.7K words? I think the original fic was 5-6K words.

Ever since Kurapika had assumed his leadership in the Nostrade mafia family, he took his liberties by remodelling the family business model, collecting the Scarlet Eyes, and investigating into the Spiders.

While he had been questioning Neon about the incident that led her to lose the Lovely Ghostwriter, she was uncooperative. She was not in the mood to talk, often sulking in her room. Even though Kurapika was legally her employee, their power difference had been reduced to none. He became the de facto leader when Light undergone a mental breakdown, followed by a decline in his health. The doctor stated that Light had to go through a long period of rest, a series of interventions to improve his health and short-term therapy. With this, Light had no choice but to step down for a while, giving all the responsibilities to Kurapika.

While Light was grateful for Kurapika doing all the work, Neon was unhappy. She was salty how Light treated Kurapika like his own son, favouring him more than her. She was no longer the _apple of her father’s eyes_ the moment she had lost her Lovely Ghostwriter – what’s more, losing her position to a random stranger. A stranger that was only her employee.

But Neon was no fool: she knew that Kurapika was only sucking up to her father because he needed something. Moreover, now at the height of full power, he was doing whatever he liked.

Neon took every opportunity to make his job difficult. She would be unnecessarily fastidious while shopping, making him carry her shopping goods and make snappy comments. Kurapika would only stiffen his upper lip, withholding all the irritation. She knew that he could not afford to snap during his task – he needed them as much as they needed him.

* * *

“I’m telling you, you’re wrong!” Neon scoffed. Kurapika was questioning her about the night during the auction. Again.

“Boss, that man – the one that you said was named Chrollo Lucilfer – he was the one that stole your ability,” he explained with patience.

“But you’ve got no proof! He was a nice guy… he helped me out,” she rebutted. Part of her clouded judgment was the fact that she developed a fast infatuation with the stranger.

“Why do you think a guy… who absolutely know nothing about you… would be so kind?” Kurapika challenged, “it’s not because he happens to be a good Samaritan. My guess is that he probably got your information from the Hunter’s website. He wanted your ability because it was useful.”

“Good Sama-what? You think you’re so smart… being a hunter and all,” she said crudely, uncaring of Kurapika’s feelings, “maybe he’s really kind-hearted, who knows? And what will he use it for?”

He sucked in a breath. Explaining to her was like talking to a brick wall. In addition, she even insulted him. He replied, “to get information from the future. It’s because he was waging a war against the mafia community. Here, let me show you.”

Kurapika played a videotape it was a manipulator using the ability Order Stamp.

“You see here… this woman who can control puppets,” he narrated and played another videotape, “and you see here… this is an elder who can make explosions with his hands.”

He then switched it to another tape that featured Heaven's Arena.

"A few days ago, he had an arena fight with a man named Hisoka. He’s using the same abilities that the previous owners… the two videos I showed you just now. He seems to know how to use them too. He manipulated the referee, yet he could make another copy, which is a conjurer. I think he's a specialist. I see that he's using another ability to create a copy of another person to use my ability and control them. This bastard's smart. This confirms that he can steal abilities," Kurapika deduced.

She eyed him doubtfully, as if he was a madman blabbering some sort of conspiracy theory. _Specialist? Conjurer? What is he talking about?_ She was not really well-versed in Nen or trained in them, she only knew about her fortune-telling ability. She had heard of the term, but never bothered to know the details of it. It was too complicated and she did not want to indulge in his convoluted theories. 

“I don’t get it… but… he was really nice to m-”

“He is the leader of the Spiders – the band of homicidal thieves called the Phantom Troupe. They are known to kill and steal whatever suits them. So don’t you ever dare call that man a nice person!” he raised his voice, losing his temper. She shrank. This was the first time he yelled at her.

“He stole your ability because it was useful. That was the only reason why he was nice to you. To get you to trust him. _He doesn’t care about you_ ,” he added these harsh words.

Regret only settled in when he saw Neon’s tears. “You really had to rub that in my face, do you?” she asked rhetorically.

“Boss, I-”

“No, no! Stop!” she said in bitterness, “I get it… my father no longer cares about me because I am no longer of use to him. I… I… I never mattered to him until I developed that ability. And now… it’s gone. He stepped in closer, perhaps he was a little too harsh? But Neon put her hand up that halted him.

"I think you need to go... I need some time for myself," she said.

Kurapika made no arguments. "Neon, I don't claim to know what you're feeling. He stole your ability. He used you. Chrollo is my enemy too, for a good reason. Your feelings shouldn’t be wasted on him. Someone… someone else deserves your affections better," he said, with a looming, dangerous rage surrounding him.

* * *

“Why did you tell her that? You shouldn’t have said that!” Melody said in frustration.

"I... I had to tell her. She didn't deserve that. I am profiting from her tragedy because I can acquire the eyes of my brethren... I know the sacrifices I need to make," he muttered.

Melody sighed. She spoke, "your clan deserves to be avenged and their eyes to be respected. Your friends - Leorio, Killua, Gon and I will support you in your mission. I'm just afraid that you'll lose yourself in the process. You were a little harsh on Miss Neon-"

"I didn’t mean it!"

He screamed in retaliation.

"I was just so angry. She was defending Chrollo when I tried telling her about it. She should trust me, not _him_ ," he explained with bitterness in his tone.

"Listen, I need you to be honest. You supported her when she lost her ability, and her father's reputation plummeted. You looked after her. It benefitted you if you were the Nostrade Family boss for a while until Light gets back on his feet," Melody said, frowning at him.

He was silent. Melody could hear a troubled rhythm - his guilt and a small pang of _jealousy_.

"You could have left their employment, like I did, but you stayed. You stayed with them and remodelled their business. You could have left them to die out in the streets. Was all this… was it all just for the Scarlet Eyes? Or did you care about them?" she pleaded, "please tell me that you care about the Nostrade – just even for a tiny bit. Or was it all just an act for you?"

Kurapika was ashamed; he didn't like how Melody sounded disappointed him it.

"I… I don’t know. That was my plan. I’m not supposed to… I thought she deserves this. For being one of those scums that buys dead body parts for their leisure, but then yesterday – she cried in front of me. She has a father that doesn’t know how to be one… and Light is a widowed old man with only power in his sight. They are pitiful… but- I don’t know," he soliloquised. Melody could see him spiralling down the dark stairwell. His moral values... slowly getting engulfed in his wrath.

"In my mind, I know I shouldn’t care about a spoiled, lonely girl who treated human parts as a property so long as they could afford it. These kinds of scums are the reason why my clan got killed! And she’s always making my damn job more difficult than what it is!" he slammed his fist on the wall, his Scarlet eyes glowing.

"Kurapika, calm down!"

"I'm fine..." he breathed, composing himself.

“But… your heart tells a different story, right?” Melody said. She knew that the heart does not lie.

"That’s the thing… I know what she is, but I also know why she’s like that. She saw dead people as objects because she only lives in the present – she isn’t like me, who kept looking back… nor her clients who only wanted to know their future. It was just so easy to steal her father’s attention from her… because I saved them from a financial crisis. It shouldn’t matter to me… how she felt. I couldn’t help getting annoyed when she regarded the Phantom Troupe leader so highly – when I did _everything_ for her family. Yet again, now I realised – I did those things partially because I wanted to get the Eyes of my brethren,” he lamented.

Melody said nothing. She wanted a comfort him, yet a part of her wanted to scold him. She had seen him threaten, bribed, negotiated with people to get the Scarlet eyes. But even at that level, this was by far the cruellest. The only thing that made her give him the benefit of the doubt was his guilt - a remnant of his humanity.

"Fate is a sick joke... I lost my home... and now, I feel horrible for making a girl who is supposed to be one of those people that I should arrest cry," Kurapika said, sadly, "of course, I’m disgusted by her sick hobby of collecting body parts. But I- I don’t hate her. I never wanted her to cry because of me. I don’t know what to tell her now."

"She lost her ability, her status, and her father used her for his status in the underworld. Light ignored his own daughter, he let you gain control of his family mafia business. He didn't care what would happen to her. He just wanted his own status. She thought she lost her father when she lost her Lovely Ghostwriter ability, and she’s so starved from affections that she admired a stranger. And you come in… stealing her father’s attention unknowingly and telling her that the stranger never cared for her. Of course, she’ll cry. You're usually smart, but you're blinded by revenge, Kurapika. I'm concerned," Melody commented, the worry evident in her tone.

"Listen to me. She doesn’t… she doesn’t owe you anything. All those things you did for her? That was all on you. You can't dictate who she admires. Remember that she saw the dead as objects because the living kept treating her like a doll to be kept. Here you are… being like one of those people. _Stop treating her like a doll_ ," Melody scolded.

She wanted to face-palm so bad. She shook her head. _Men. Always thinking that they can keep whatever they touch or see._ Even Kurapika, who held so much grudge over people who had objectified the eyes of his clan, was no exception to his habit of objectifying people. Kurapika flinched a little at Melody's choice of words. _What did she mean by treating Neon like a doll? Did I really treat her like that?_ He felt offended that Melody thought of him lowly, but he was still guilty of upsetting Neon. 

"You're disappointed in me," he observed, "I understand if you no longer wish to associate yourself with me."

"No. Leorio's not here. Don't forget that we're your friends! We will support and protect you. But we will protect you, even if it's from yourself," she said.

"It’s not too late, Kurapika. From what you told me, you didn’t mean those things… You didn’t expect her to get upset and cry-"

"But what can I do? I’ve been giving her things every day because of it. So that there will be no bad blood when we leave for the Dark Continent, but she hasn’t said anything back," he asked.

“I think you should talk to her in person when you get the chance. Apologise properly,” she suggested.

* * *

“Miss Neon, are you okay? I'm really worried," Eliza asked.

"I'm fine... much better now," Neon said.

"That jerk! You admired this stranger so much… It turns out he’s responsible for you losing your fortune-telling abilities!" Eliza said.

"I trusted him so eagerly. Now I know his real identity... I just feel disappointed. He's not the man I thought I knew. He’s… different. He was even willing to throw real people in the mix! Their fight was chaos," Neon babbled.

Eliza sighed. She too had watched the clip in the Heaven's Arena. It was amazing how they even got to film the fight despite its chaos. She began to giggle, "well, on the bright side, he wasn't that good-looking." Eliza was pointing out how he looked different. Neon's nose crunched. She swore that Chrollo is a handsome man. 

"You know, you told me he wears this bandana with his hair down. And that he looks like a total hottie. But in the video? What was that gangsta coat and a gelled up hair? He looks like that guy from Crazy, Stupid Love movie."

"Don't diss Steve Carell like that. Carell's a legend," Neon laughed.

Neon looked over to the gift box. It contained a diamond necklace that had the written note _“I’m sorry”_ from Kurapika. "I’m not sure if I should talk to Kurapika though," she sighed.

"He has been persistently giving you gifts the past few days. He was a real jerk for saying that. Although… I can’t help but think… Don’t you think he got angry because he was jealous?” Eliza asked, she looks curious.

“Jealous? I don’t- I can’t see him being that way,” Neon muttered, a little weirded out by that thought.

"He’s always with Papa… Being busy with all the business stuffs… whatever that may be. He never showed any interest when talking to me… or cracked a joke. He’s really stiff, you know?" Neon explained.

“To be fair, Miss Neon,” Eliza chided, “you haven’t been very nice to him lately. You’re always making his job difficult.”

“Are you two talking about boys again?” another attendant entered the room. Her name is Lavender. She is cheeky and talkative, as compared to Eliza who is more reserved.

“Yes. We were talking about the stranger that turned out to be a thief and also about… Kurapika,” Eliza answered.

“Oooh… Mr dark-and-broody-bodyguard, huh?” Lavender giggled.

“Yes… Miss Neon is telling me why she’s making his job difficult,” Eliza answered.

“Well…” Neon thought hard, “a part of it is because I was sad that Papa was spending more time with him. But then… I think I’m more- I just don’t like how he’s hiding something. I _really_ , really don’t want Papa to be used like that. That’s why I don’t think he’s jealous… because he doesn’t seem to care about me… or Papa… he just wants to gain something from us. It’s so unfair! That’s why I wanted to make his job a little difficult.”

"I see..." Eliza smiled, she looked at Neon intently, "but what do you think of him? You sound sad that he doesn’t care. He’s only supposed to be your employee, you know. What do you think he wants? And if you did know, will you help him?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it," Neon was thinking, "hmm... there seems to be deep-seated bitterness within him. It’s crazy! But with the way he collects a whole bunch of Scarlet Eyes- I think, I… This sounds super-duper weird, but I think… the Kurta clan is important to him. And you know… whenever I annoy him, there’s a red tint around his coloured contact lenses. I annoyed him a few more time while he was on the job. And that always, always happens. If I were to guess… he’s a survivor. I don’t really- I just wish he will be more honest. I hate liars!”

“Wow… someone’s being attentive to Mr dark-and-broody-bodyguard lately,” Lavender teased, which made Neon stunned. She shut her mouth in response. She blabbed too much! It seemed like Neon had some sort of obsession with him – sleuthing around and trying to figure him out. Did she care about her bodyguard that much?

**_"In all fairness, he's cute-"_ **

"Wha-?" Neon was bewildered, taken-aback by this sudden statement.

"What? Did I lie?" Lavender chuckled, “I’m sure he wants to patch up with you, because he’s been so persistent in getting you gifts as an apology. He may not seem like it, but I think deep down he cares about you. He may not even realise it himself."

“I’ve got to agree with her,” Eliza said, “I genuinely think he erupted because he was jealous and is remorseful of it.”

"I- I can’t date! I don’t know how… Not after I know that my mysterious one-time stranger-crush stole my powers, and Kurapika is not being honest. Besides… he’s not my type. Hmph!" she puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment. Her cheeky attendant teased her often when it came to boys. 

“Oh, come on,” Lavender sat closer to her, “why do you think little boys like to pull little girls’ pigtails? They want attention from the girls because they like them. You always irritate him, make his job harder… but if I were to think – you’re like those little boys. He pays extra attention to you. A job that he can do for 30 minutes becomes two hours worth - you... you get to spend more time with him whenever you're being difficult.”

“I told you! It’s because he’s a liar,” Neon insisted.

“To me… you’re just disappointed. You wished he’d confide more in you. So you make his job harder, like some sort of punishment but it also propels him to pay more attention to you,” Lavender added, “the way I see it… That guy… That stranger… you do like him, but you like Kurapika even more.”

Eliza nodded, “and you wouldn’t be complaining to us if you didn’t care about him as much!”

Neon looked at both her attendants in mild confusion. She was ruminating about Kurapika ever since she lost her ability. She caused so much ruse whenever he was the one on duty, she observed him whenever she could, and her heart certainly ached when he scolded her. She vowed never to talk to him again, but she instantly melted like snow in springtime when he continuously sent her gifts and apology letters.

“What… should I do? Should I talk to him?” Neon asked.

“Yes, you should. Maybe clear up any misunderstanding between you and him. Also, take this as an opportunity to confront him? I think you two need to be more honest to each other,” Eliza advised.

"Yeah, you two need to make up and kiss,” Lavender teased, grinning, "he looks like he needs to loosen up too and who knows, maybe his eyes turn scarlet when he's having sex."

Neon’s face turned as red as a tomato upon hearing this. "Oh my gosh! Lavender!" Eliza shrieked in embarrassment, calling out her name to hush her.

Lavender giggled, "what? Did nobody think about that possibility yet? If the Kurtas' eyes turn red whenever they experience intense emotions, wouldn't that apply to whenever they're horny? There's this nice dress that you haven't worn too. Wear that when you see him soon. It's a perfect blend between 'I'm a virgin' and 'touch me'! Who knows, maybe he's better in bed than anyone else you’ve encountered." She winked.

“Oh my God, Lavender. Stop inserting dirty ideas into Miss Neon’s head!” Eliza scolded. Neon was still face-reddened, unsure of how to process the information.

* * *

"Kurapika, where are you going? What's the rush?" Leorio asked, "let's have a drink some time! I know a great bar."

"I'm sorry, Leorio, but I'm on a mission tonight. There's this woman I'm meeting," Kurapika answered.

"Whoah, whoah, who's the lady? I didn't know you were dating someone, where'd you meet her? How long has it been? My boy Kurapika has all grown up!" Leorio laughed heartily.

Kurapika rolled his eyes. He sighed, "it's a mission, and no, I neither have the time or interest to be with anyone. Being with a woman right now... it's risky. It's more trouble than it's all worth. My clan comes first. The woman, Neon, is my employer's daughter. There’s something I need to settle with her."

"Why, though?"

Kurapika sighed. "It’s a long story… but I said some things that I shouldn’t have said. She’s upset that the leader of the Phantom Troupe stole her ability and it turns out that she seems to like him." He was frowning when he said the last few words. He really, _really_ disliked how Neon adored that thief.

"Heh!? That guy with the gelled-up hair and the cross on his forehead?"

"Yes-"

"That pervert who tried to simp for you when you were disguised as a woman in YorkNew?"

Kurapika seemed disgusted remembering that incident, "yes. I took off my wig quickly because no way in hell I'd let him continue to flirt with me like that."

"To be honest, I'm pretty sure he'd still simp for you even after you revealed that you are not a woman!" Leorio joked, "he looks like he was willing to let you slit his throat."

"He should fear me, not admire me. I am going to kill him-"

"And this woman is the daughter of your employer? And you are still affiliated with her because you’re currently the temporary Nostrade Family Boss?" Leorio asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, I suppose, until Mr Nostrade becomes better. Chrollo stole her abilities. He's able to steal people's abilities, I presume," Kurapika surmised, “Chrollo tricked her, I suppose."

At this point, Leorio started laughing. "What?" Kurapika asked, bewildered by his friend's unexpected reaction.

"Sorry, sorry," Leorio rubbed his tears from laughing too much, "it's just that- it's such a classic trope. This guy's your mortal enemy, he's a jerk to her and you're meeting her now because you said something wrong. Then you and her fall in love, you get to bang her and repopulate the Kurta clan. I get to have Scarlet-eyed godchildren, the end. Happily, ever after."

Kurapika blushed. "That's not going to happen," he spat.

"Come on, I bet you think she's pretty. You're wearing your best tux," Leorio nudged his shoulder.

"You haven't even seen her. How would you gauge my attraction towards her? And I wear a tuxedo all the time," Kurapika deflected.

Leorio grinned. "You're avoiding the question, man," he's observing, "if you weren't going to impress her, then why'd you sprayed my best fragrance on yourself and wore a watch? Trying hard to look like a mafia daddy?"

Kurapika was caught off-guard. He has no words.

"What?" Leorio continued, "you'd think I won't know that you borrowed my lady-killer perfume? I never expected that though. I always thought you weren't listening whenever I tell you my dating stories and how women liked that perfume."

Kurapika went silent. Leorio was sharper than he expected. "I don't have any intentions of being in a relationship," he stubbornly denied.

"You have to stop and smell the flowers, my friend. If you have no time to pursue a relationship, that's understandable. But don't lose sight of the life you have. Sure, we will help you with your mission but do us this favour - live your life a little. Relax! You don't need to have a relationship, but don't miss out on the detours. You really want to make it up to her? Take the woman out on a date," Leorio advised with a wink.

"Although... I think you might need this," Leorio pulled out his wallet and handed Kurapika a packet of condom, "just don't have kids when you're not ready. Don't be like Gon's father. I don't want to punch another deadbeat dad."

Kurapika was irked by this _but still took it_. "I know what a condom is, I'm not a child!" he huffed. He placed it inside his wallet.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me," Kurapika greeted, taking a seat on the couch.

Neon smiled, "not at all! I guess there’s a lot of stuff for us to say…" She looked at him shyly.

"Yes, I do apologise for my behaviour the other day," Kurapika said, “I hope that you can forgive me.”

"Well… I always make a fuss whenever you’re on duty. We’re even-steven! I liked the gifts you gave me too! They’re so pretty!" Neon chirped. He smiled. At least all his efforts were not in vain.

“I did piss you off a lot…” she chewed her lip, “I just wish you told me about your clan. I’m not stupid, you know.” She pouted. 

His eyes rounded like saucers upon hearing her drop a massive confrontation on him. “H-how… how did you?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “You collected so many… of the sets. Normally collectors only need one set of those. And whenever you get pissed off, there’s a slight red tint surrounding your contact lenses; and then you have a grudge on Chrollo Lucilfer. I figured… he is your enemy because he did something to your clan.”

He was shocked. He truly had underestimated this girl. She was so naïve when it came to Chrollo, but she read him like a book. “You’ve been observing me,” he noted.

Neon seemed to be watching him like a hawk than she let on. _Is it curiosity that drives her to do so or is it something else altogether?_

“I think so? I have so many questions…”

“Do you oppose what I’m doing?” he cuts to the chase. He needed to know if she will get in the way.

“No.”

“Do you… hate me?” it was her turn to enquire. Being a flesh collector, he must have disliked her hobby. She indirectly caused him to lose his home and his loved ones. He was a little caught off-guard by her question, yet it was the same issue that ran in his mind so many times: no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t. It was impossible for him to resent her. He had so many reasons. There were umpteen times where she irritated him, yet… He could not find the heart to do so.

“I can ask the same question to you,” he managed to respond. She did have perfect reasons to resent him too. He treated her like a tool for his means, the same way she had objectified his clan’s eyes.

She shook her head at this. “Would I talk to you now if I did?” she returned the same cryptic response. _Two can play this game._

His mouth tugged a little, sensing her mischief. “My answer will be the same as you then,” he responded. She giggled at their silly bantering.

"I assume that we have cleared up our misunderstanding. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Kurapika asked, trying to gauge whether there's any trick or catch.

"No... nothing really... I’m just happy that we’re starting to be honest with one another for once," she stated. _Not completely honest…_ Neon suddenly remembered Lavender's words, and why she's wearing the dress that Lavender had mentioned.

"Maybe..." Neon’s stomach rumbled. "Ohh, sorry, I'm a bit hungry," she excused herself in embarrassment.

Kurapika remembered Leorio's advice: _You don't need to have a relationship, but don't miss out on the detours. You really want to make it up to her? Take the woman out on a date._

"Perhaps... I can take you to a nearby restaurant to eat. My treat, it's the least I can with all the conflict we had ever since the auction in September," Kurapika offered.

Neon blushed. She could not believe it! Did he just ask her out? "Oh... wow... Like... a date?"

"Yes, a date. If you do not want to, then it's fine," Kurapika immediately blurted out, afraid of the incoming rejection as he observed that Neon hesitated.

"No, no! I'm just surprised that's all! But I would love to!" Neon answered.

* * *

"Boss, take a seat," Kurapika pulled a chair for her.

"Thanks!"

 _Wow... He's actually gentle and sweet underneath all that stoicness, and he's really handsome... Why didn’t I notice it before?_ Or maybe she did… she just was not conscious about it.

Neon studied him as he read the menu. His neat blond hair, his red earring, the frames of his face, _the fact that he smelled so nice_ , his eyes... and _his chains_.

_His chains... I wonder if that's his ability? Maybe he's into... bondage? I never tried that before. Oh my god. Bad Neon! Stop having these thoughts. He just asked me out on a date, that's all._

They managed to order meals and a dessert.

"Thank you for taking me out on a date..." Neon said, "this is a really nice place."

"Not a problem, Boss. I want to make it up to you and for all the quarrels and conflict we had. But I need to ask - when did you realise that I was a Kurta?" he questioned, as he chewed the steak.

"It was your words, really. I had my suspicions when I was making everything difficult for you. I guess I had… been… err… watching you?" she said, a little embarrassed to admit that she was a little more interested than she knew.

Neon continued, “but then… you were really annoyed back then. You were harsh when describing Chrollo and you were talking about how he was, what he did and I thought… hey! Maybe he did something to you, and I owe it to you for telling me the truth about him. I'm not sure where to find him and get my ability back. I’m not even sure… if I want my ability back.”

“Why not?”

“Papa loves my ability, but all he ever did was make me work! But then again… he never really talked to me after losing it. I really just wanted to do fortune-telling to make people happy,” she said sadly before scooping up her steak.

Kurapika felt sorry for this girl. He replied, “I’ve already remodelled the business. Even if you somehow get your ability back, I won’t let your father make you work against your will. The bodyguard and gambling business is already churning out enough income for us to live comfortably. You don’t need to use your fortune-telling ability for the mafia community anymore.”

“What if- what if… Papa tells me to do it?”

“I won’t let him,” he said firmly.

There was no way he’d let anyone take advantage of Neon – not anymore. Not her father, not Chrollo and not any other damn guy that he can ever think of. Over his dead body.

Kurapika reached out, the chains being cold as he held her hand, to comfort her. She gave a sad smile. He gave it a small squeeze before releasing his hold.

"Thank you, for looking out for me. I am willing to tell you some information too, if possible," she offered.

"I need for you to tell me about Chrollo Lucilfer or the 4th prince of the Kakin Empire. The 4th prince, Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou. He has a massive amount of Scarlet eyes. Have you seen him whenever you’re bidding for dead body parts? He will be boarding the ship that sails to the Dark Continent in a month’s time," Kurapika commanded. That nasty habit of hers. He almost forgot. 

"I’ve seen him before… maybe once or twice? I heard he’s an avid collector too. I’ve talked to him once. He told me I have great taste in my interests! He said that he will want to show me his collection!” she beamed, while Kurapika flinched. _That is some twisted Prince._

“But Dalzollene- he forbid me to talk to him again. He told me that there was a time, where one of his former classmates... She was clubbing at the hotel that the Prince owned. She shared with a mutual friend of theirs that she was meeting up with the Prince. That was the last time they heard from her. Dalzollene knows that he killed her. He’s a pretty cool guy, but Dalzollene never let me near the Prince again," Neon said.

“I think you need to trust Dalzollene’s instincts for this one,” he advised, “There are rumours that women that were last seen with him, but the authorities seem to sweep it under the rug since he’s a prince. Nothing is confirmed but being cautious is a good thing.” He was relieved that Neon did not suffer from the hands of the Prince, if the accusations were to be true. 

"As for Chrollo... I met him when I escaped during the auction. He was charming-" Neon said, which caused Kurapika to roll his eyes. Kurapika had seen Chrollo's flirtatious nature at first hand.

"More like a creep," Kurapika dismissed.

"You know, when I was disguised as a woman, he was ready to flirt with me. I was beyond irritated. I removed my wig as fast as I could," Kurapika stated, ending it with a slight laugh, "the bastard."

"Really? Gosh! If I knew what a player he was, I wouldn't have-"

"Is there anything he did, shortly before you realised you lost your abilities?" he inquired, "anything strange?"

Neon thought hard. _What did Chrollo do to steal her ability?_ "I- I'm not sure. It was a long time ago. I remember he helped me pass through the checkpoint. We hung out and drank orange juice at a restaurant in the hotel. I told him his fortune," she stuttered.

"When you showed him your ability, did he do anything?" Kurapika continued asking.

"Well..." she pondered, "I guess he asked me about my ability. The details of it... and oh! He also gave me a paper with his details written on it because I needed it for the Lovely Ghostwriter to work. Then I let my fortune-telling ability do all the work."

"It seems like he has a series of conditions to steal one's ability..." Kurapika deduced.

_Wow... Kurapika is like a detective! He is really intelligent._

“Then, what else? Did he do anything weird? Did he… touch you?” he hesitated for a moment. He did not want to think of the possibility of that thief possibly laying a finger on her.

“No… He didn’t touch me or anything that made me uncomfortable. After telling him his fortune, we headed to the lobby and everything just went blank-”

He sucked in a breath. He was afraid that Chrollo might have done something else. He was genuinely furious. “When you said lobby… you meant the one in front, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think Papa told me that’s where you and him found me unconscious,” she answered. He sighed. He was holding his breath for so long – he would never have forgiven himself if Chrollo had stolen anything from her other than her ability. He arrived late at the scene. He was still responsible for her safety. Thank goodness nothing else happened to her. 

“There was a CCTV footage that showed a man – presumably Chrollo – knocked you out. Most people can’t see it because the move was swift. He was able to do that to you in front of many people,” he narrated.

“Ohh,” Neon mumbled, downcasted. She was surprised that the man that seemed kind to her would do such a thing.

“Boss…” he noticed her unhappiness, “I know it’s a hard pill to swallow. The outside world – there’s a lot of danger. You have to be careful.” At this point, he truly wanted to shelter her from all the madness that existed on this Earth. Knowing that Chrollo had stolen her ability and had the audacity to knock her out infuriated him.

“I know… You, Papa and Dalzollene always tell me that-” she pouted. She always felt like she was a doll in need of being kept safely. Yet, she appreciated Kurapika’s protective nature towards her. She realised that his hand was shaking a little – perhaps out of anger? This time, it was her that reached for his hand. She squeezed his hand lightly – a gesture that he did minutes ago to calm him.

"Thank you... for telling me. This was really helpful," Kurapika lowered his head as he regained composure.

"No problem! And stop calling me Boss!" she said with a laugh.

“I-”

“No, I’m serious! We’re having a date and we haven’t gotten past that? Please… call me by my name,” she insisted.

“Alright, Miss Neon-”

“No!” she whined, “not like that! Just Neon. Pretty please?” She batted her eyelashes with her hands clasped together. The gesture paralysed him with adoration - like a lightning bolt. 

“Okay… Neon-”

Her name was foreign to his lips.

Kurapika said, “I feel a bit uncomfortable that I can't offer you any useful information."

Neon's face brightened up. "Why don't you tell me about your adventures? You’ve always been a mystery to me. That's... if you're up to it."

Kurapika was surprised by this request. No one had really bothered to learn more about him or whatever he had gone through. A warmth feeling came to his heart.

He smiled at her.

"I would love to, Neon-"

* * *

"Then I kicked Tonpa, and he fell flat! We blackmailed his accomplice with his monkey, and he surrendered. Then, we tied Tonpa and his accomplice up and grabbed their number plates!" Kurapika narrated.

Kurapika talked about his adventures with Pairo. He then went on to talk about his hunter exam.

"Gosh! That imposter deserves it! Tonpa sounds like a total jerk!" Neon giggled, enjoying Kurapika's tale during his hunter exam days.

"I know! Leorio really hated that guy," Kurapika commented, with a smile.

She stared at his cheerful expression intently, which made Kurapika slightly uncomfortable.

“Is there something on me?”

“No… nothing…” Neon mumbled, “it’s just… it’s super rare to see you laugh… or smile. You seem to have really good friends. Leorio, Gon and Killua - they all sound lovely," Neon complimented.

"They are..."

“You know… I never really had any friends,” she slumped her shoulders. His heart ached for her whenever he sensed her loneliness.

“Are we not friends?” he challenged.

“Are we…?” she asked back. Her soul sank a little – was that disappointment? Are they _just_ friends? They stared at one another intently for a while.

Dessert finally came. It was vanilla ice-cream and waffles.

"Finally!" Neon said, scooping up the whipped cream.

Kurapika watched her - wild thoughts started to form in his head, but he snapped himself out of it. He silently blamed Leorio for instigating ideas of dating women, teasing him about his attraction to Neon and giving him a darn condom. However, a part of him did wish that there'd be a _situation_ that he will use the condom. His sex drive was actually low, but there were times like these that he wanted to be reckless and just enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. He was human and a young adult after all.

"Something wrong?" Neon looked at him, noticing that he was staring at her with his mouth slightly open - as if in a daze by something.

Kurapika shook his head, "no-no... nothing... I was just... _distracted_."

"You can eat the dessert, you know," she chuckled.

"Right..." Kurapika followed her advice. He thought it was best to eat and calm himself.

Neon saw that he has a bit of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. "Uhm... you have a little-" She pointed at his lips. Kurapika attempted to lick it away but failed.

"Here-" she reached out with her handkerchief, rubbing the cream off his face. She was too close for comfort. Kurapika could smell her perfume, which was intoxicating - but good. As she bent over to him, he could catch a glimpse of her down-blouse, which was enough to set him off. 

"Kurapika..." she started, "your eyes... you're wearing contacts, but I can see that your eyes have turned Scarlet."

Kurapika cursed himself. He knew he was getting too excited. Damn, was he really that deprived?

Neon suddenly thought back to what Lavender has said: _who knows, maybe his eyes turn scarlet when he's having sex._

She immediately retracted herself.

 _Gosh! All these thoughts! You have to calm down! Stop thirsting for him!_ \- she screamed internally.

 _Oh great, now she moved away from me. She probably thinks I'm a creep_ \- Kurapika thought.

"Here's your bill, sir," the waiter said.

"Sure," Kurapika took his wallet out and offered the card. As he took it out, the packet of condom slipped and fell on the floor.

The waiter also saw the item slipped, but said nothing and hurriedly placed Kurapika's card inside the bill holder and went away to process it.

Kurapika panicked, picked it up quickly and shoved it in his pocket. His cheeks were heated red now and silently prayed that she never recognised it. Neon was equally stunned but knew what it was. Both of them stared awkwardly at each other.

 _Shit! What the hell? I'm blaming Leorio for this_ \- Kurapika mentally slapped himself. He was usually composed, but this date was making him anxious.

 _I-_ Neon was rendered speechless. _Was Kurapika expecting something to happen after this date?_ She saw how mortified Kurapika was and felt pity for him. He must've been a wreck! _Or does he keep one in his wallet all the time, in case he gets lucky?_ The thought of him being physically intimate with other girls did not sit well with her.

"It's okay. We're both adults here~" Neon sing-songed.

The waiter came back with the receipt in the bill holder.

"Should we go? It's getting late. I'll send you back," Kurapika said, trying to avoid the whole incident about his unfortunate dropping of his unopened condom.

* * *

"So I guess we're back!" she said, but with a slightly disappointed tone. She really did not want the date to end.

Kurapika felt similar. He did not expect to have had such a fun time with Neon. She was the first woman that ever got him reminiscing the hunter exam days and his days in the Kurta clan.

"I really had a great time," he admitted.

"Me too. I wish we can do this again some time, we spent a lot of time together but not like this," she said, leaning on to him. They shared a soft kiss.

Kurapika enjoyed it, but then, thoughts of his mission: the Phantom Troupe, his clan's eyes, the 4th prince - it's impossible to want a relationship. He did what Leorio advised him to do: take the woman out on a date. That was all.

He pulled away. "Listen, I- I can't do this. There's just a lot of things I need to do and-"

"Shh," she placed her finger on his lips. She kissed him again. "I know... You're on a mission and can't start on something like this," she said, albeit sadly. She looked at him. She understood that his happiness and his hunger for revenge were mutually exclusive.

"Neon, in a month's time, I will be sailing to the Dark Continent. I plan to take the eyes from Prince Tserriednich. Your family business should be stable enough to function without me and the doctor said that your father should be up on his feet soon to get the business running. I might die in this mission. I'm sorry... but I can't... can't start something like this. I-I have to go," he whispered. He was going to turn to his room.

"I know. I'm not saying you can't go. I understand," she said while holding his face. She kissed him again.

"You're making this difficult-"

"Just... stay with me... for the night," she pleaded, "please? If I may not ever see you again, then stay with me."

"You really are a brat... Fine," he sighed.

She smiled. She began to grin and whispered in his ear, "do you... still have that condom?"

Kurapika's cheeks heated up. She led him to her room.

* * *

They were on the way to her bedroom, kissing each other ferociously and discarding each other's clothes. They accidentally bumped off a few items on the way, but at this point, they had no care for it.

They finally arrived in her bedroom. He had her pinned against the wall. His coat was no longer with him. His hair was dishevelled, his necktie was loose. He held out her hand, licking it erotically.

Her breath hitched. He closed the gap between them and went for her neck. Kurapika was kissing and giving small bites on her neck.

Neon was stunned at how rough he was, but she liked it.

He stopped for a while, discarding his necktie. She helped him unbutton his shirt. She felt his upper body - it was firm. He did not look like it, but he was strong. They continued kissing, senselessly drowned in their passion. She wrapped her legs around him, and he responded by carrying her up. She caressed his head, the strands of his blond hair were all entangled between her fingers.

His hands roamed around her back, finally finding the zipper at the back of the dress. He pulled it down, the dress slowly coming loose. He laid her on the bed, taking off the dress and throwing it carelessly on the floor.

He took in Neon's body, knowing that for tonight, she was his. Kurapika had been with other women, but not like this - he admired the woman in front of him. He halted, taking his contact lens case from his pocket and setting it on the nightstand. She was confused, but she finally understood when he took off his contact lenses, revealing the true colours of his eyes.

"Neon, I want you to see the real me," he stated, with his eyes glowing in scarlet.

His eyes... they were stunning. And sad. She had always thought the Eyes of the Kurta Clan to be beautiful, but having them on the man she adores and the fact that she was the one causing his excitement is another experience altogether.

He hovered above her. She cupped his face and he leaned in for another long kiss. She could sense his bitterness, his loneliness - it ached to be soothed by her. She arched a bit for him to unclip her bra and she helped him slide it off.

He stopped. He reached out for his necktie, which was on the floor. "You've been eyeing on my chains the whole night. If I might be bold, you're curious about it. You're really kinky, do you know that? I can't chain you though. It's not for sex, but perhaps, this will do," he said, tying Neon's wrists together.

"Is it too tight?" he asked, concerned about her well-being.

"No..."

"Good-"

He kissed her breasts, sucking one of them that earned him a whimper. He moved to the other one, and she was even more delighted.

"Enjoyed it?" he teased. He looked at her, his eyes still glowing red. He moved down, placing light kisses on her stomach, holding her hips. She could feel the coldness of his chains.

His hands found her panties, "lift them for me, please." She complied, avoiding his gaze. Her heart was pounding! She was too anxious - when was the last time she bedded with someone?

"Relax... Neon..." He placed her legs on his shoulders, kissing her inner thigh. She knew what he was about to do- it was heaven.

"Kurapika- ahh! Mmph," she could not articulate her thoughts. _Oh my, his tongue... I can't- I can't take it!_

Before she could reach climax, he stopped. "Don't come yet," he said, his voice was demanding and rough. He fingered her, earning another squirm. "Mmm... you're wet. Very wet," he stated. He licked the residual juices off of his fingers, making sure Neon can see it. He continued to touch her, playing with her clitoris.

"Ahh... Kurapika... I'm- please..."

"Please what?"

"Please... I want it..."

He clicked his tongue in displeasure. He wanted her to say it, but he guessed he could punish her later. He took the condom out of his pocket, and then took off the rest of his clothes, revealing his nudity before her. There was a slight shyness that was evident on his face, but he was quick to get over it.

 _I guess I have to thank Leorio for this_ \- Kurapika thought as he wore the rubber around his erection.

He took a deep breath as he penetrated her. He kissed her as he rode her into their bliss. The room, which was once silent, was being filled with their pleasured groans, the slapping of thighs and heavy breathing.

"T-tell me, Neon..." he blurted out, almost having difficulties to speak in the midst of fucking her.

"Can _anyone_ \- ever touch you," his hand wrapped around Neon's neck, not enough to suffocate her, but pressure for her to feel his strong grip, "like this?"

She was too elated, too pleasured to even mouth her words properly, as he pounded into her. "N-no..." she finally answered.

"Good, you-you're mine, you got that?-" he stated firmly. She nodded. She liked this possessive side of him. They shared a brief kiss.

"Fuck... you feel too good," his breath hitched, closing his eyes and riding her deeper.

"Ahh! Kurapika! I- I can't take it anymore!" she screamed, feeling her release. She was unable to hold onto anything, given that her hands were bounded. She was powerless! 

"Me too..." he whispered. Soon enough, both of them reached the pinnacle of ecstasy. "Kurapika!" she let out an ear-splitting scream, her body shaking from orgasm. Kurapika held her.

It took a while for both of them to calm down.

Kurapika untied his necktie, releasing the restrained from her wrists. Both of them were covered in perspiration. He kissed her forehead, she smiled at him. His eyes were back to oceanic blue.

"Kurapika... I-"

Was it too early to say it?

"I really like you," Neon settled for that phrase. This surprised him. He too, felt something tonight. But was it possible?

"Neon... I already told you... I can't-"

He was about to stand up, but she stopped him.

"I know, just for tonight, right?" she stated, with sadness. She tried not to cry. _Out of all people she could ever fell for, why him?_ She looked over the clock on the wall. It was still midnight.

"It's still early in the night. Could you stay with me... please?" she said.

Kurapika looked at her. He wanted this. Yet, he knows that a relationship was never going to fit into his life. Was it okay? Was it alright to be selfish? Just for this night, he wanted to feel intimacy. _Real_ intimacy. Not the one he felt with others, but someone he could love. Yet, he was afraid that if being in love will have his rage within him fade - and he couldn't afford that. He needed that wrath that fueled him to carry out his vengeance. And there's that Emperor Time - he couldn't let her mourn for him if he ever dies.

_You have to stop and smell the flowers, my friend._

He stared at the woman before him. Truth to be told, he never wanted to leave her bed. Perhaps, for tonight, it was okay to feel something else other than bitterness, rage and hatred. He welcomed the warm intimacy that she was offering.

 _I want to stay like this forever, but I can't. Maybe, just for tonight... it's okay to feel this. -_ he thought.

"Okay-"

He pulled up the blanket with her, and she laid her head on his chest. He held her close. Tightly. As if he was going to lose her if he didn't hold onto her tight enough.

He'll leave when the morning comes. He'll be chained by his mission again. But until then, his heart is chained to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the origins of this story... Err... Yeah Kurapika and Neon aren't virgins. I know it will make more sense and in-character if they were virgins but because this used to be a Kurapika/Reader (where in that fic Kurapika had a previous relationship with Neon before she passed; and Reader-chan's ex was Chrollo)... I can't really tweak the smut scene without inserting an "awkward first sex" type of thing. The first-time sex scene ideas are reserved for my other ongoing Kurapika/Neon fic. So might as well have a fic where both of them aren't virgins? 
> 
> Also, there will be part two of this. I just need to edit it heavily. It's also around 7K words and likely it will be really long... depending on whether I cut out some parts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika needs to leave for the ship that will sail to the Dark Continent. He misses Neon and remembers their encounter a month ago. A day before he boards the ship, he decided to pay her a visit. But he realises the situation is not so simple when a certain thief visits Neon unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains mentions that is manga spoilers up to Chapter 390. Please do not read this unless you have read the manga or you're okay with spoilers. There's also theories that I might discuss so please keep an open mind. 
> 
> It's implied that Neon's dead because Chrollo can no longer use her ability. However, Kurapika did state that the previous owners of the Scarlet Eyes did not die, including "the daughter of a mafia boss". If he is referring to Neon, then that means there is a conflicting narrative. Some people genuinely think she's dead, the most "accepted" theory was that Hisoka killed her, just as he did to Shalnark and Kortopi. 
> 
> Others believe Kurapika's narrative more, thinking that there must have been a way to get her ability back - a potential weakness to Chrollo's ability. A mutual of mine actually thinks that Kurapika's dolphin ability has something to do with it. Personally, I believe that Neon's not dead yet - we don't see a body and people only deduced her demise because of Chrollo's book. I believe Kurapika's words more. As of Chapter 390, no one really knows the truth but let's hope we can see it.

"In three days, we're setting sail to the Dark Continent!" Leorio cheered, with a coffee in one hand. Kurapika stayed silent, while Melody nodded her head. The three friends were having breakfast.

The past month had been hell. Kurapika, on top of being the Nostrade family mafia boss, is also part of the Zodiacs. He also landed himself the part of being a bodyguard to Prince Woble Hui Guo Rou, the youngest prince. Just what kind of trouble did he land himself onto? He sipped his tea and massaged his temple. Everything was such a headache. All he wanted were the Scarlet eyes from the 4th prince.

He barely thought of Neon.

He was too busy during the day. Exhausted at night. There was a reason why he still remembers her.

He kept dreaming of her.

Sure, when he's awake, he's too busy with his mission. Yet, it appears that his subconscious is still holding onto her. There were times he wanted to just see her in a crowd, but that didn't seem possible. Kurapika had himself holed up in a rented apartment room near the Hunter Association headquarters, for convenience. He had left the guarding duties of the Nostrade mansion to Linssen and other recruits.

"Hello? Earth to Kurapika?" Leorio was waving his hand in front of him.

He shook himself out of his daze and gave a muttered response.

"Someone's daydreaming," Leorio teased. Kurapika lowered his head.

"No kidding! Were you thinking of Miss Neon? Did you ask her out?" his friend excitedly interrogated him, " _give us the dirty details._ "

Kurapika only frowned in response. He didn't want anyone barging into his personal life. He could not even navigate himself out of the haziness of his emotions. She was like a phantom ghost that visits him in his sleep.

"Leorio, stop embarrassing him!" Melody chided, "it's okay if you don't wish to share Kurapika."

While he is a private person, a part of him wanted to scream out that it had been bothering him.

"It's fine. Nothing happened, it was a one-time thing," he answered, sounding more dismissive than he expected.

"For real? I never expected you to be the touch-and-go type," Leorio uttered in disbelief. Kurapika raised an eyebrow, curious how Leorio categorised him. It seemed that the latter expected him to be the romantic type? But that didn't make sense.

"I just took her out on a date, that was all," Kurapika said, purposely leaving out the intimate details.

"Did it turn out well?" Melody smiled, trying to tone down the tense atmosphere.

He halted. Now, it would be an insult to Neon if he were to lie.

"Yes... I did enjoy the date. She was..." he tried to find an appropriate word, "interesting."

Not the accurate term, but he settled for that.

"So... no strings attached, huh? No second dates, nothing? And she's okay with that?" Leorio asked. Kurapika nodded. That was supposed to be the arrangement. He spent the night with Neon and he was free to go. That was it.

"Oh well... I guess you had your fun with at least dating a woman. It's understandable since we're going to be gone for two months or more. Perhaps she'll even start dating someone else while we're on the voyage," Leorio blabbered, "just hoping that it won't be another trickster like Chrollo that she'll date."

Kurapika's blood ran cold. He never gave that possibility a thought. What if she ended up meeting someone else and forgot about him? Was he that easily replaceable? After all the months he had been working under her family. He had not forgotten about her, but still... that didn't mean it would be the same. The tea he was drinking suddenly became extremely bitter. Neon finding someone else... the imagery sickened his stomach.

"Kurapika, are you alright? You're suddenly agitated," Melody asked, her forehead wrinkling in concern.

"Wait... are you serious?" Leorio yelled, "you're saying it's a one-time thing, yet you feel uneasy when I mentioned that she might start dating someone else?" 

"I... I'm okay with it," he responded, but his friends were not convinced. 

Leorio gave a pat on his shoulder. "Maybe you should see her one last time? If you want her to wait for you, then tell her! She may not agree but at least you tried!" 

"Is that... what I should do?" 

Melody nodded in response. "It'll be fine. At least you'll have some peace of mind when we go to the Dark Continent," she said with a smile. 

* * *

Neon was looking at the ceiling. It had been a while since her passionate encounter with Kurapika. She missed him, his lips still lingered on hers, numbing her senses. He was often in her mind. Yet, she knows that he may not come back. He was a man on a hunt for his brethren's eyes and the spiders. There was no room for a romance. It will only add on to his weakness. 

Although, she is a greedy girl. Was it so bad to want more from him?

"Ding-dong!"

Speak of the devil. Was it him? Neon hoped that it was Kurapika. Perhaps he wanted to bid her farewell before the voyage? She ran to the door.

Her smile faded when the visitor was someone else.

"Oh, it's you. How did you find me?! And the guards?!” she was alarmed.

"Don’t worry. I didn’t kill them. I just knocked them out. You seem disappointed. Were you expecting someone else?" Chrollo observed.

* * *

Kurapika geared himself up to meet her, one last time. He was dressed to the nines, with a black tuxedo coat and pants, white inner shirt with a necktie to match. His clothes were ironed neatly to ensure no creases. In his hand was a bouquet of red roses.

 _Bring flowers! Take her out on another date if time persists. Give her the best night she's ever had, but make sure to use protection! Doctor's advice!_ \- Leorio joked.

As he approached her house, something was amiss- 

She was outside her house, with a... man. Kurapika squinted his eyes, almost flaring into wrath and jealousy having to identify who the man was... his sworn enemy. 

Chrollo Lucilfer. 

Being in the state of Zetsu, Kurapika called Melody and Leorio about the situation, and followed the Neon and Chrollo. 

* * *

"Can you at least tell me where we're going? I know you stole my ability. I don't trust you," Neon confronted - yet Chrollo had his arm wrapped around her waist, pushing her towards the direction of a nearby restaurant. 

"I will tell you, once you let me take you out to dinner. Like I said before, your life is in danger, come with me. Don't put up resistance, my dear," he said, his voice as smooth as silk.

* * *

"I see," Neon spoke, having Chrollo explained the events following his fight with Hisoka, "he killed off your companions, Kortopi and Shalnark, so that their abilities disappear from your book. You've concluded that he is picking off your cards by killing the original owners of the abilities you've stolen. You also suspected that I was killed because my ability was nowhere to be found, but then got confused why I’m still alive." 

"That's right. I came here because I was worried about you," he claimed, his fingertips brushing the tips of Neon's hair and keeping some of the locks behind her ear. Neon flinched. 

"You seem to not trust me for taking away your ability. From what I’ve read about the Nostrade fortune-telling business, I did do you a favour so that your father will stop exploiting you," he said, referring to the information he had gotten from the Hunter Website with the Hunter license they had in Shalnark’s possession. Yet, there was no hint of sincerity or remorse. _She was supposed to be grateful to him?_ It was almost like a mockery. 

"My family almost went broke because of that and my father no longer pays attention to me. So, thank you I guess?” she replied sarcastically, looking away with her arms crossed.

“It is interesting how your ability disappeared from my book without you dying,” he rubbed his chin, “I did look back and tried hard to see if there are conditions that might have not been completely fulfilled. On top of that, you didn’t really explain your ability well.”

She shrugged and frowned. “I tried my best! That’s how I understand my fortune-telling abilities. I didn’t study it or train or whatever other people did to get theirs-”

It is true. Neon is one of the people they call a "Nen genius" - people who had harnessed the power of Nen without having the knowledge of it. 

“You are quite a rare case. How extraordinary…”

He smiled at her. She glanced sideways in embarrassment. 

"You seem distant. It was different when we first met. It was fun, you laughed a lot… I could tell that you liked me," he stated, “you even said I looked handsome.”

She sighed. Right… she did give him that compliment. He was one of the few people that offered kindness to her, befriended her; but it was all a farce.

“Is it because of the chain user that’s causing you to be like this? Is he still your bodyguard?” he asked.

 _Chain user? Is he referring to Kurapika? I can't tell him about Kurapika. This might spell trouble._ \- Neon thought. 

"Ever since we went broke, he left. He started working somewhere else. Last I checked he was working directly under the Hunter Association," Neon lied. Technically, her father was registered as the Nostrade Family Boss, but that was in name. The Hunter Website or any documents should state that. It is partially true that Kurapika is also part of the Zodiac and had a established a temporary contract with Kakin employment, but it does not mean that he had given up control as the Nostrade Family young boss. He was still affiliated to the Nostrade mafia family organisation. 

“What does it have to do with my former bodyguard? Do you guys know each other or something?” she probed, feigning ignorance.

 _So, she doesn’t know? The chain bastard never told her anything? Or is this all a lie?_ – Chrollo thought.

“Nothing. He and I… Let’s just say we’re old friends,” he dismissed. She laughed inside. _Being old friends is an understatement._

"I am sorry for lying to you. I am truly worried that Hisoka might come after you because he may not know the fortune-telling ability disappeared. Maybe we can-"

"If you're worried about me," Neon interrupted, "then why couldn’t you just warn me? Did you know by knocking out my bodyguards, you’re leaving me defenceless?" 

"That's true. It's interesting... how your ability suddenly disappeared. You know, I did tell my group not to touch the ambulance you were in that time in YorkNew. I didn’t want you to get caught in the middle of it," Chrollo noted. 

"But didn’t I already got caught in the middle of it the moment you targeted me?” Neon countered, "You told them that because you needed me alive to keep the Lovely Ghostwriter. If you wanted my ability, you could have just disguised as my clients. There was no need for you to hang out with me and act like a kind-hearted stranger willing to help me escape." 

"Would you believe me if I say I was genuinely interested in getting to know you?" he asked a rhetorical question, reaching for her hand that was on top of the table. Neon felt that there was no more warmth in his hand.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew I had to know more about you-"

"Stealing the abilities from people is not just for me to use them. I do find humans... most of them are oddball of sorts. Exploring the weaknesses and darkness of the souls of the original owners... you can discover and hoard knowledge about them," he reasoned, she got even more perplexed.

"As for you, your ability is so heavily commercialised, yet it is one of the most altruistic powers I had ever seen. While it sees the future, you don't- well, you're the complete opposite of that. You like to live in the present and... your hobby... it's like night and day," he analysed, eyeing the structures of her face, "I got to find out about you... just in a day. You're really... truly... wonderful."

She lowered her head sheepishly. _This guy... he knew so much about me in so little time! I'm flattered, but a little creepy..._

"Being curious and interested in knowing about someone, and caring for them are two different things," Neon said, "it seems that you don't care about anyone else outside of your group. You're not worried about me. If you were, you’d try your best to find Hisoka and tell him that it’s no longer necessary. You need to hunt him anyway. Hisoka would only target me so that you no longer have my ability, right? But you won't, because you want to use me as a bait to lure him out, right? He's somewhere... waiting. You just have no idea where he is.”

Chrollo remained impassive, looking her dead in the eyes. She knew she was right. She snaked her hand away from his. 

She sighed, feeling used. First her father, and now this guy. She was so happy to have a taste of freedom and that she got to show her fortune-telling to a non-client, only to find out that he was the one who stole her ability and now he's using her as bait?

“What’s more, you wanted to ask me some stuff about my ability, because you have no idea why it disappeared, right? There is a weakness to your ability-stealing powers, but you’re not sure what it is," she added. He nodded.

"Well, I can’t help you with that, because I don’t know how exactly Nen works," she stated, frowning at him. 

“That’s fine. I just think it’s being unfair that you’re condemning me for stealing abilities and disbelieving my concern,” he said, there was disappointment in his tone, “we’re the same.”

She raised her eyebrow. “How exactly?” she asked.

“I collect abilities, you collect dead body parts – parts of humans,” he answered.

“But… the difference is they’re dead. I don’t need to lie to anyone to get them. I buy them, you steal,” she countered. He chuckled lightly at her twisted mindset. Such lethal indifference.

“My ditzy little flower,” he said, “it’s because of people like you that gets people killed. So, don’t act all high and mighty, princess.”

That struck her heartstring, knowing that she was indirectly the reason for Kurapika’s tragedy. She did not need a reminder of that.

"And you know what? You stealing abilities... led to your comrades being dead. Remember that," she spews her venom, uncaring of the crude implications. 

Chrollo flinched a little, knowing that hit a nerve. "Hisoka used to tell me," he responded, taking out a coin that had a spider on one side, and a blank on the other, "he used to say... _love and hate are two sides of the same coin_."

"And your point-?"

“Admit it, Neon… You did like me-”

She chewed her lip. He was not wrong, she did find him attractive. But that was in the past, it was one of those moments where you would squeal and be happy upon meeting a nice stranger.

Her heart has long shifted.

"I think... that the hostility you feel for me now is a manifestation of your disappointment from the man you thought you knew. In other words... _you still like me_. Unless there's another man in your life now. You wouldn't be lying to me now... would you?" he prompted, a slight smile appearing on his face.

 _He's... He's impossible to deal with. I can't... I have to stick with the lie. I can't tell him that I like someone else. If I do, he might want to try to figure out who it is. That might lead him directly to Kurapika. I can't let that happen!_ \- Neon thought. 

"No... there's no one else," she answered, "I just don't like the way you tricked me. I thought you were my friend." 

His lips curled upwards. Whether or not he was aware that she's lying... she couldn't tell. 

"Okay, then I'll give you a deal. I'll try my best to find Hisoka, ensure your safety and leave you alone..."

"And what's your condition?"

"Kiss me-" 

"Why do you want that?" Neon asked, taken-aback by the unexpected condition. She also did not want to do it. 

Chrollo shrugged. "Nothing," he remarked, "maybe I just wanted to get the satisfaction that I get to kiss the chain user’s girl."

He was no fool – there was a possibility that Kurapika and her had some sort of connection. It was not that much of a stretch. He wanted to see how far Neon was willing to lie for the chain user. She flinched – he knew how to read her like a book.

“I already told you, there’s nothing going on between me and my former bodyguard,” she insisted, more like a plea.

“Still going with that narrative?” he pressed on.

“I can’t convince you if you already have a narrative set on your mind,” she shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

“Last chance, Neon. I won’t forgive you for lying to me-”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Hmph!” she huffed.

“Okay. I change our deal. If you don’t kiss me…”

“I will steal you-”

Her eyes went wide. Steal her? What does he mean by that?

“That’s kidnapping!” she squealed, she stood up. 

“I figured that as someone who collects parts of humans… you’d understand. It wouldn’t matter to keep them if they are dead, right?” he smiled at her, flinging back the poison in her words.

Fear rippled in her bones. She never wanted Kurapika to appear so badly.

“Don’t bother wishing for the chain bastard to appear. If he does, I’ll kill you right here, right now,” he continued. He was slightly aware of the possibility that someone was eyeing on them. He remembered the woman that had superb sense of hearing. 

“But… if you keep me, won’t that mean he’ll come after you?” she questioned.

“You’ll still be dead by then, wouldn’t you?”

Oh, how Neon wanted to kiss his mouth badly. With her fist. 

His smug attitude towards her... Until now he's tugging her heartstrings, trying to toy with her for his amusement - indeed to him, a corpse, a living human and a puppet are no different. 

_I don't want to kiss him. I don't want to betray my feelings towards Kurapika. I know he left and we aren't together but... it'll feel so wrong to kiss another guy. Especially Chrollo. But if I don't, Chrollo will take me? I don’t even want to imagine how he will keep me! I don’t want Kurapika to lose another person and have another reason to be sad_ \- Neon thought hard. 

Truth to be told, she could not care less if she died. But she could not imagine how that might affect Kurapika.

"Fine, you win-" 

His lips curled into a victory smile. He spoke in a low tone, "not here. I'll send you back home."

* * *

"She agreed to take the deal. They're heading back to her house. Her heartbeat is in a state of extreme fear," Melody explained. 

“That bastard!”

Leorio held Kurapika back. “Oi! Kurapika! Calm down or I will knock your teeth out! Can’t you see she’s already in a difficult situation? If you show up, who knows what will happen to her,” Leorio reasoned.

Kurapika was trying hard not to lose his temper. There was a sharp stab in his chest - similar to how his judgment chain blade was pointed to his heart. He didn't like the fact that she agreed to the deal. Not one bit. Yet, it was the best option that she had to make. He wanted to run. Save her, but Leorio did have a point. Yet... kissing Chrollo... the woman that he loves... kissing his sworn enemy... it sickened him. 

* * *

Both of them arrived at the veranda of her house. "We're here. Now... the deal," Neon said curtly, straight to the point. She wanted him to leave as soon as possible. 

She tip-toed, her hands reaching to the sides of Chrollo's face. She brushed her lips gently on his, for a brief second and stopped abruptly. She attempted to disentangle herself from him, but his hands held firmly on her upper back. 

"What- Hey!" 

"I said, a kiss. Not a mere swipe on my lips," Chrollo demanded, having a firm grip on the back of her head. He brought her head closer, enough for their lips to touch again. His thumb from his other hand caressed her lips, prying them apart. "Open your mouth," he commanded - it was all too shocking for Neon. She complied, feeling trapped in his glutinous web. The head of the spider hungrily claimed his unwilling prey, savouring the sweetness of the kiss. Neon used her arms to rebel, attempting to break free from his ensnarement. It took half a minute for him to finally release her. 

Neon was now breathing heavily, the act still struggling to register in her mind. It was a stark contrast to the burning passionate kiss she had shared with Kurapika.

"This might be the last time we’ll see each other," he said, turning to leave, "farewell." 

"Just... go... I don't want to see you again-" 

* * *

Kurapika was appalled at the exchange between Neon and Chrollo. He gripped the binoculars so hard, that it got dented. His friends looked at him worriedly. 

"Kurapika... calm down," Melody chided once more. Leorio pulled his arm, he suggested, "let's go. I’ve contacted the Hunter Association to find Hisoka just in case he pursues her. You should talk to her tomorrow." 

"Damn it," Kurapika muttered in exasperation. 

* * *

Two days left till they sailed to the Dark Continent. 

Melody made sure that Chrollo Lucilfer had left the area. 

“I gotta say, Cheadle was pissed about our requests for mobilising a lot of hunters to do a manhunt for Hisoka,” Leorio commented, “some of them got killed.”

“It’s what’s necessary,” Kurapika closed his eyes.

“Anything from Hisoka?”

“He left a text message to me, here look,” Kurapika showed his phone.

It read:

 _Can you tell the other hunters to stand down?_ -_-

 _I overheard the conversations between her and Chrollo. I have no intentions of killing the girl if the ability is no longer there. Besides, contrary to popular belief, that fortune-telling ability never bothered me_ :3

_It’s interesting that Chrollo has a blind spot…_

* * *

“Do you believe him?”

“I’m not sure, it’s hard to tell. He's unpredictable. But if he knows that the ability disappeared, then… he won’t have any use of killing Neon,” Kurapika deduced.

“I suppose… So, do I tell the Hunter Association to stop?”

“Let it continue until I move Neon to another place, somewhere a bit more inaccessible. I… I failed her again. The first time she encountered Chrollo, I was too late. I don’t want anyone to harm her anymore…” 

“Hey, you tried your best. I’m sure she’ll understand-”

* * *

Later in the evening, Leorio found Kurapika at the bar. Drinking whisky and puffing out a cigarette.

Besides feeling incompetent, Leorio knew that something else was bothering him. Leorio sat down at besides him, taking out his own cigarette and lighting it. He called the bartender to have shots. Leorio tapped Kurapika’s shoulder.

"Look pal, I know you're upset about what happened yesterday. Just know that she agreed to kiss him because it was the best option she would take! I could tell she was trying to help you by not revealing that she had someone else - which is you! And she only wanted to kiss him briefly, but he was the one that forcefully gave her the frenchie!" Leorio attempted to persuade Kurapika to meet Neon for the last time, to settle his doubts on the relationship.

"How sure are you about that? What if... what happened between me and her was just a one-night-stand to her? What if, the incident with Chrollo rekindled her feelings about him again?” Kurapika countered, the words were bitter. 

“He was going to kill her and put her up like a doll for display if she didn’t kiss him, you fuckin’ idiot!” Leorio yelled, exasperated.

* * *

"Hi, Neon. It's been a while," Kurapika greeted, just as soon as Neon opened. 

"Kurapika! I missed you!" Neon jumped to embrace him. This action caused him to almost stumble back, being caught off-guard by her enthusiasm. 

"Neon... I missed you too..." he whispered, hugging her back. 

"I wanted to visit you yesterday, but I saw you... and Chrollo Lucilfer," he was straight to the point. He wanted to talk about this. 

"Oh," she said in disappointment, her stomach felt like it dropped at the reminder of the incident. 

"What else did you see?" 

"I watched from a distance to see if you were okay... Melody has a superb sense of hearing to know what transpired," he answered honestly, hoping that it would not make him sound like a creep, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." 

"Then you'd know why Chrollo visited me-"

An air of awkwardness filled the space between them. 

"Come inside, let's talk for a moment. Would you like coffee or tea?" Neon was the first to break the silence. Kurapika followed suit. 

"Tea's fine with me-" 

She prepared a water-filled kettle to boil. "So... that means you also saw..." she hesitated. 

"-Yes, I saw you and Chrollo kissing-" he interrupted. His tone like acidic effervescence on hot water: sour and on the verge of spilling over. 

"I just wanted to know... did you feel anything-?"

"What do you mean-?"

"Did you feel anything when you two kissed-?"

"How... how can you say that?" Neon countered, appalled that Kurapika would even consider accusing her of such. 

" _I said_ ," he emphasised, raising his voice slightly, "did you feel anything for him at all? When he kissed you, did you enjoy it?”

His tone was spiteful. The red tint of his irises reflected the intensity of his resentment towards Chrollo. Yet, the words... it held a secret plea. He wanted to know where he stood in her life. 

If Leorio could hear Kurapika right now, he would punch his face for being so stubborn. All that pep talk fell onto deaf ears. While he did know that Neon had no choice, there was still a heavy uneasiness with the events that transpired yesterday. 

Before she could answer, the kettle screamed. "Hold on, I'll go pour the water over the tea leaves," she mumbled. 

He sat down and sighed. He really lost his cool. Moments later, she came back with a cup of earl grey tea and offered it to him. 

"Thank you-"

"If you really wanted to know... when he kissed me... I was thinking about you. I felt like I was betraying you... I didn't want to do that," Neon reached to hold his hand. 

"Look... I'm sorry... if I hurt you. But _don't you ever_ think I liked the kiss. He wanted to kidnap me!" Neon warned, still annoyed at the implication of the jealous blond. She liked that he is being overprotective, but at times it can be suffocating. 

A tear slid down her cheek. He took her hand in response, "I'm sorry too. I lost control," he muttered and kissed the back of her hand as an affectionate gesture. 

“Truth to be told… I hate myself for being powerless. I couldn’t do anything to save you from him... Twice! Even now, the Hunter Association is looking for Hisoka,” he said.

“Oh stop. You did so much for me… and Papa. You saved me from being broke, you were patient with me whenever I was making your job difficult… and give me some credit, I totally handled the situation well yesterday!”

“Still, I’m planning to move you somewhere else. Somewhere a little safer. I will hire more people this time. Will that be okay with you?” he asked.

She sighed. _He’s really a control freak!_ “That depends on the place you’re sending me to…”

He closed his eyes, sighing in frustration. Where would be an appropriate place for Neon to live and be safe while he’s out?

“Come on, don’t be stressed! I’m sure you’ll figure something out!” she said cheerfully, placing her hands on the sides of his face.

He then pulled her, making her sat on his lap. Both of them leaned in, executing a passionate kiss, bringing back the sensations that they had felt during the night that they had spent. "Better?" she asked, her breathing was heavier now. 

His eyes turned scarlet - Neon was thrilled whenever that happens. 

"Yeah-"

He pulled her in for another needy kiss. 

And another. 

And another. 

Kurapika wanted to erase every trace of Chrollo's touches by reclaiming her lips with his. 

"Don't be too eager..." Neon mumbled, shaking and uneven with her breathing, "let's not do it here..."

* * *

They were in her room.

Kurapika was quick to remove all of Neon's clothes. His shirt was also stashed away, leaving him with only his pants. He was eager to reclaim her. He dipped his fingers inside her, feeling the wetness that was derived from desire. 

"Kurapika..."

"Do you want it?" 

She nodded. She wanted him inside of her now. 

"No, I’m not going to take you yet-"

"What?" she mumbled, perplexed when he withdrew his fingers. She whined in response to the loss of his touch. 

He threw a pillow on the floor next to him. Pointing at it, he commanded, "kneel here." Neon followed, oddly thrilled by his sudden dominance. 

Unzipping his pants, he stated, "since _he_ kissed you yesterday, I'd like to clean your mouth." Kurapika wished to wipe the remnants of _him_ away. Erase _him_ for good. He fisted a handful of her hair, motioning her to where he wanted her mouth to be - the anticipation alone made him ache.

He inhaled sharply at the sensation. Her mouth felt good. Almost as good as being inside her. _Almost_. He continued the motion, till Neon's gag reflex kicked in and caused her to almost choke. He stopped and patted her on the back, satisfied with the so-called punishment. He waited for her to be composed. 

"Stand up-" 

With force, he shoved her to the window, her breasts pressed against the cool transparent glass. Her back was pressed against his torso. She couldn't see his face but guessed that his eyes gleamed red; half-angry, half-aroused. It was dead in the night. The moon was round and bright. Anyone could have seen them, but they were too carried away to even care. 

He pried her thighs open and bending her a little, letting two fingers slip in to test her readiness. The movements teased her, she was growing impatient and needy in her heat. 

"Don't you _ever even_ _think of anyone_ after I'm done with you," he said, half-groaning when he pushes himself in and rode her roughly. It made her scream and grunt, her palms restlessly attempting to grip on _something_ as he took ownership of her body, but could only settle at the flat surface of the window. 

Gripping her hair, he said, "tell me you're mine," but Neon couldn't speak. It felt good, _so good_ , she couldn't articulate a word. The knot in her lower stomach was building up. He knew she couldn't speak due to their rutting. Yet, he yanked her hair as a punishment for not answering him. She gave a shout. She was nearing her climax. 

"Say it-" 

She felt a sting on her ass and whimpered. Boy, he was enraged. She still couldn't say the words he wanted to hear: _I'm all yours._ It was a statement that begged to be reassured. She looked back slightly, clamping her mouth with his as a way to compensate. The waves of pleasure came at her like a dam. What could have been an ear-splitting scream in her throat was covered with the ferocious kiss. 

They broke it off, Neon moaning out his name as his warmth filled her up. That should suffice. It was Kurapika, his name on her lips. Not Chrollo's. No one else. 

He stopped, admiring the remnants of his ownership that was now trickling down her thigh. She stumbled a bit. He immediately caught her withered body, clearly exhausted from their passionate exchange. He carried her to the bed, lying with her and pulled the blanket over their nudity. 

She placed her head on his chest. He lightly tangled his fingers on her hair and smiled. It was a familiar fuzzy emotion overwhelming him. 

"Neon... I-" 

Neon cut him off with a soft kiss. "I love you too," she giggled, "and yes, I'm yours only." 

Those words... it single-handedly lifted the weight off his soul. He was so scared of rejection, that she would prefer the company of others instead of him. But this confirms it. He was no longer afraid. 

"Forgive me if this is selfish of me, but..." he hesitated - did he have the right to ask? But he was dying to know. 

"Will you... wait for me? I can't... guarantee that I'll return. I plan to take the Eyes from the Prince, but it won't be easy. I... understand if you don't want to wait..." he said slowly, pleading. Yet he knew it was a huge favour to ask. Selfish too. 

"Okay-"

He blinked. That was fast. 

"I'll wait for you, so you better be alive-" 

"Just... stay with me? One last time? For the night, before I let you run off to your mission," she requested. He looked at her. A month before, he would have hesitated. But every moment with her right now... was precious. 

"Of course-"

* * *

As much as Kurapika did not want to, he had to get up and make preparation for the journey he was going to have and arrangements for Neon’s new living conditions. Kurapika was in his office room.

His ears perked up when it picked up a swift sound.

“Who’s there?” he looked around.

"My, what a sad ending-" 

Kuapika immediately recognised that voice. 

"Hisoka!" 

The oddball smirked at him, taking delight at Kurapika's shock. He was sitting on the tree, near the window.

"You have no business here. Chrollo doesn’t have the Lovely Ghostwriter anymore. I told the Hunter Association to recall the manhunt because we perceived that you no are no longer a threat. If you even dare lay a finger on-" 

"Relax. I already know that. Thanks for having the Hunter Association off my back. I have seen the exchange between Chrollo and Neon. A kiss for a life. How exciting," Hisoka marvelled at the thought. Kurapika clicked his tongue in annoyance. Hisoka knew that a reminder of the kiss would piss him off. 

"So... why did you stay? What are you still doing here?" 

"I was about to hunt Neon down. Then Chrollo showed up. I was curious what he'd do next. It seemed like he wanted to lure me out, but he had other plans. It seemed that the three of us are often entangled by the same fate. First was in York New City, and now here," Hisoka explained. 

"When you said the fortune-telling ability didn't really bother you, did you mean it?" Kurapika enquired.

"Yeah... While it is powerful, it was never a threat to me. While Chrollo was able to prevent the deaths of six spiders as foretold; I found it odd that I was able to kill two of them - and those two were the same people that were predicted to die. I don't know how exactly her fortune-telling works, it should only be viable for several weeks. But I sense that they were meant to die, only that their deaths were delayed. If I'm optimistic... six of them are supposed to die by you, but now, it should be by me. In other words, no matter what Chrollo does, at least half of them will die, one way or another," Hisoka said. 

Kurapika felt numb. What Hisoka was implying was something deeper than Nen: the concept of fate. Can people really escape fate no matter ? He was unsure. For Hisoka killing off the Spiders, he had no oppose to it. Truthfully he'd like to be the one doing the deed, but messing with the Phantom Troupe landed Gon and Killua into trouble. He figured that his focus should be the 4th Prince and the Scarlet Eyes - he'd deal with the leftovers when the time comes.

"So you'd leave her alone?"

"Of course! After all...." Hisoka leaned in a bit, "I think it's better off for her to be alive. Watching the two of you get on with it on that window... it made me tingle-" 

"Ohhh… I wish I could have done that with Machi. But the situation between us is a little bit more complicated…”

 _Who’s Machi?_ – Kurapika thought, a little perplexed.

“It's interesting... your eyes do turn Scarlet when you're having sex-" 

"Enough, you sick bastard!" Kurapika yelled, irritated and embarrassed. 

"I might be a sick voyeur, but you're the one having sex in front of everyone to see," Hisoka opposed and smiled. The pervert clown did have a point. Kurapika could only frown. 

"Let me know if you and your woman would put up a free show again," he teased, walking away. 

* * *

(2 years later)

It was done. Kurapika collected all the eyes of his brethren. It was a hassle to go back to the mainland, but this was the remaining objective he had left. He had no home to go, no family, nothing else to live for. He silently prayed that she still kept to the promise. 

With a deep breath, he pressed the doorbell button. 

"Hold on," he heard Neon's voice that made his heart skip a beat. But the moment of joy turned into shock and horror when he saw Neon with a child a little more than a year old in her arms. 

"It's you, Kurapika-"

"Uhm... hi..."

He wanted to disappear. _Who is this child?_

"Come in!" she said, welcoming him. He stood inside awkwardly. The child smiled at him. He forced himself to smile back. 

"Are you happy to finally meet your dad?" Neon cheerfully said, tickling the boy. The boy laughed in response, his eyes turning Scarlet. A baby with Kurta blood. 

Kurapika's mind was frozen. It was difficult to process this bomb-sized information to him. 

"Why.... why didn't you tell me?" 

"If I did, you'd get stressed while you're in that ship. So, I didn't-"

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, and he nodded. He had held Prince Wobble before, so he was used to it. The experience was different though because he was holding his own child. He felt guilty at the lack of his responsibility for the past two years. He knew how it was damaging to Gon for having a father that neglected him. 

The child whimpered a little, unused to the stranger. But Neon shushed him, and the child relaxed in Kurapika’s arms.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it, I had some help from Papa and the attendants. We just wanted to wait for your return. Papa was really happy that he has a grandson. We even hired a good nanny to look after him most of the time," Neon interrupted him. The boy's tiny hands held Kurapika's face. Kurapika purposely made his eyes turn Scarlet as well and his son stared at it in awe. Perhaps it was the first time both of them to have seen another person with Scarlet Eyes - it was comforting. 

"Can you say... Papa? Come on, you said it before - you know, he started to mimic one-syllable words - say... p-pa, papa," Neon encouraged the baby. 

"P..."

"P-pa... Pa-pa," Neon continued. 

"Pa..."

"Good job!" she complimented, caressing the boy's head. Kurapika smiled at their son, he felt like his soul exploding from pride and joy. Has this what his parents felt whenever he had achieved something, however small it was? The familiarity of warmth spread within him - the days where his parents would spent time with him - it was a similar type of happiness. Does he deserve such a moment...as precious as this? 

Forming a family was never one of his life goal, but the deed was done. He spent his teenaged days all by himself after losing his home and family. There was no way in hell he'd leave the boy to fend for himself, especially when the Kurtas were shunned due to their unique eyes. He'd destroy the world before he'd let anyone treat his son like an outcast. 

* * *

It was the first time they had spent the night together, since his departure. The sex was different - they missed each other's touches so much. She laid on his chest, feeling his heartbeat - the evidence of his life. Thank goodness he's alive. Every day, she wished for his safety, more than anything else. 

"I do want you to stay."

Her eyes were serious and showed longing. He stared at her a while. Months ago, he would have hesitated to want her, for all he saw was a flesh collector. She buried her way through his heart. She was more than that, she was beautiful - he almost felt like he did not deserve her and the child she had given him. Doubt clouded his mind again... Can he really stay with her?

"Neon, there's something I need to tell you... it's about Emperor Time. For every second I use it, I lose an hour of my life-" he confessed. Regret consumed him. Back then, he had nothing left to lose. But now... 

"And how many years do you have left?" 

"I.. don't know... 30 years? 20 years? We did retrieve Nitro Rice - an item from the Dark Continent- that could prolong one’s lifespan but I can’t guarantee that the Hunter Association would let me have my hands on it. I’d still try-"

"I'd take it. It's better than nothing. Even without that… Nitro Rice, just... stay with us for those years. Watch your son grow up," Neon immediately answered, she just wanted him to be with her. For a long time after getting the Eyes and seeing the Spider's demise, he'd been empty. He didn't know what to live for. 

But this...

This could be what he was really looking for. Another purpose in his remaining years. 

To be happy, with Neon, his son and his friends: Gon, Killua, Leorio, Melody, Basho and Linssen. 

"Of course, I'd stay with you-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. As said before, this is an edited work of mine that was originally a Kurapika x Reader fic. Originally, Reader-chan has this ability called Order Stamp (which was used in the Chrollo vs Hisoka fight), which Chrollo had stolen from her when they were dating and he kinda broke up with her. Since Kortopi died and the Order Stamp is less effective without Gallery Fake, Chrollo told Reader-chan that her life might be in danger because of Hisoka. Chrollo asked if there was someone else new in her life (which was Kurapika), to which she lied. Chrollo then made a deal with her, to return her ability in exchange of a kiss; which set Kurapika to be jealous. I had to change it, and it was super hard to change the plot that fits Neon. 
> 
> 2\. While the theory of him killing Neon is pretty well-known and reasonable, I genuinely think the fortune-telling ability never bothered Hisoka as much; and the ability disappeared from Chrollo's book at an unknown time. I don't really know why it happened if Neon is alive, that's why in my fic, it remains a mystery. Truthfully, I would like to have it to be Chrollo having a weakness to his ability; rather than Neon just dying. 
> 
> 3\. I read somewhere about Nitro Rice from the Dark Continent. I don't know if Togashi intends to use it as a solution for Kurapika's ability, but let's see, okay?


End file.
